The Queen from the River
by Trinkets for Tall Tales
Summary: A young peasant named Zelda learns that she is the true queen of Hyrule and that she is destined to overthrow the demon king, Ganondorf. Accompanied by a silent hunter named Link, she seeks out the ancient light arrows in a quest to reclaim her throne. Yet her battle is not against Ganondorf alone, but also her own heart. [set after Twilight Princess; before Four Swords Adventures]


It was her birthday and Zelda was seventeen years old. As usual, Zelda had awoken with the dawn and slipped out of the house before Impa could stop her. The morning was her favorite time of day.

Through the thick, puffy clouds overhead, faint sunlight trickled through. For seventeen years now, Hyrule had been bathed in mist and darkness. The evil of the demon king, Ganondorf, had poisoned the land. At least, that was what Impa said. Impa despised Ganondorf, and she had often told Zelda the story of how he slaughtered the royal family and unlawfully claimed Hyrule. When Zelda was small, the story had made her cry, but Impa had always taught Zelda that a day would come when Ganondorf would be overthrown and Hyrule would be restored once more.

Impa, Zelda's nursemaid who had raised her, meant well, but Zelda was often frustrated by how overprotective Impa could be. Due to her distrust of Ganondorf, Impa had a set of very strict rules for Zelda. On most days, Zelda wasn't permitted outdoors without Impa's supervision. And how Zelda loved the world outside! The trees, the wind, and of course the river. However, today Zelda was finally of age. She assumed that now, since she was seventeen, she ought to be allowed out of the house for a quick morning swim.

Impa's little wooden house was built on the banks of Zora's River. It was very secluded-just how Impa liked it. Zelda didn't mind either, for she adored the river and the adventures it brought. Impa owned a rowboat. On occasion, Impa would let Zelda ride with her into Castle Town when they needed supplies. When this happened, Zelda absorbed every moment of the crisp air on her face and the roar of the rapids. To her, the river was just as alive as she was, and that made it all the more enchanting.

Quickly, Zelda tied her thick, auburn hair into a braid and tossed her tunic aside so that she was only in her undershirt and pants. She slipped off her boots and, with that, dove off of the bank and into the water.

Immediately, Zelda felt at peace. The cold didn't even faze her. She opened her eyes-blue as the river-in time to see a school of minnows scatter at her presence. She let her fingertips graze the smooth pebbles at the river's bottom before surfacing for air.

As soon as Zelda's head bobbed up, Impa's voice rang out, "Get inside this minute! What are you thinking?"

Zelda smirked and rolled her eyes, "No exceptions for a birthday?"

"Certainly not," Impa said gruffly, "A birthday's no less dangerous than any other day. I heard your splash, you know."

Zelda swam to the bank and clambered back out. "Ah, so I just need to practice being stealthier," Zelda flipped her braid over her shoulder and shimmied back into her tunic.

"No, you need to practice using your head," Impa frowned, "Anyone could've heard you!"

"Alright, alright," Zelda giggled. She sidled up to the stern woman, wrapping her arms around her, "Now why don't you wish me a happy birthday and give me your boat as a present?"

"Get off. You're all wet!" Impa gently pushed Zelda aside, but not before breaking the slightest of grins, "And you'll not have my boat; don't be ridiculous."

Zelda was more than used to the solemnity of her guardian. It hadn't stopped Zelda from growing attached to her over the years, and nobody seemed to evoke the same tenderness from Impa that Zelda could. Impa's hair was gray with sparing streaks of white here and there, but the glow of her red eyes made her look all the more fierce and passionate. Her skin was weathered, but Impa certainly didn't act her age. She was as spry and vivacious as Zelda, sometimes to the extent that it bothered the teenager. Impa could outrun and overpower Zelda whenever she liked, which could usually dampen Zelda's typically cheery moods. Impa wasn't one for using sweet words, so she had never told Zelda that she loved her. But Impa _did_ love Zelda; Zelda saw it in the way Impa would watch over her, in the way that she would absolutely obsess over Zelda's safety. So Zelda smirked and teased as much as she desired, because she knew that Impa would always let her get away with it. Zelda was Impa's greatest weakness.

"A morning hunt, then?" Zelda suggested, "That'd be a nice present."

Impa looked at her with mild surprise, "Would you like that?"

"Yes, I just said I would," Zelda grinned, "Besides, my archery's gotten better. I can outshoot you now, I'm sure."

Impa scoffed, "Not even on your birthday. Get your bow then, and we'll see how you do."

* * *

><p>Ever since Zelda had been old enough to walk, Impa had taught her how to fight and defend herself. At this point in her life, Zelda could swordfight Impa blindfolded, should the opportunity present itself. That wasn't to say that Zelda would <em>win<em> against Impa, but she could certainly handle a blade. In addition to swordsmanship skills, Impa had also taught Zelda archery. For food, Impa would often take Zelda fishing or hunting. While Zelda preferred being near the river, she enjoyed hunting because it presented further opportunity to practice a hobby she had come to enjoy. Zelda was always extremely satisfied when she hit her target. Even Impa couldn't keep her eyes from shining with pride whenever the young girl would shoot a rabbit or a duck or, on a good day, a deer.

The two women rowed downstream until they came to a more wooded area. There, Zelda shot a duck that they startled from the bulrushes and a rabbit that scurried out before them as they stalked through the woods. But once Zelda had entered the thicker part of the brush, she met with conflict. Through the thickets, she spotted a partridge perched on a nearby tree branch. Impa nodded, giving Zelda permission to target it. Zelda drew her bowstring taut, her focus narrowing onto the bird. However, right before Zelda was about to let her arrow fly, a spark of flame burst out of her fingertips. Zelda yelped and dropped the bow, nearly singeing it. The partridge fluttered away. "Not again," Zelda groaned. She yanked her bow back up, disappointed in herself.

"The older you become, the stronger your magic will grow," Impa said patiently, "Concentrate, and you will be able to control it. Whenever you're anxious, you'll be more likely to have outbursts."

"Well, I only hesitated for a moment with that bird," Zelda huffed, "A thought of missing my mark only flashed through my mind; that was all."

"A moment or a single image is all it takes," Impa commented. Zelda sighed and looked away, not wishing to continue the conversation.

When Zelda was a babe, Impa had recognized the magic within her. Impa always taught Zelda that she had great potential and much power. However, as a little girl, Zelda would, on rare occasion, have what Impa called "an outburst." In these moments, Zelda would expel magic that was beyond her control. It had frightened Zelda at first, but, with time, it had come to be more of a nuisance than anything. And her outbursts had increased in frequency since she had grown up, which was all the more frustrating.

Impa herself could perform some magic, so she taught Zelda what she knew. But Zelda preferred archery and sword lessons to magic lessons.

"You've done well today," Impa permitted a small smile, "Now why not check the trap?"

A few days prior, Impa had set up a trap for larger animals. Zelda happily obliged and led Impa to the trap's location. Zelda gasped with surprise and sadness at what she saw. A fawn had become tangled in the ropes of the trap. It bleated pitifully as it struggled against its binds. Moved with compassion, Zelda rushed forward and began to cut the ropes with her knife. "Zelda, put it out of its misery," Impa said gently, "It's wounded. It won't survive at this point; we can eat it."

Zelda sliced through the last of the ropes, and the fawn stumbled away. "I have hope for it," she said, glancing back at Impa, ". . . it had suffered enough."

Impa sighed and shook her head, "That is your greatest weakness, Zelda: your heart. You must learn to control your emotions; you must learn to harden yourself. If you're ever in danger, feeling things can cost you your life. You _must_ train yourself not to feel."

"Well, I'll work on it," Zelda grinned, "Perhaps one day I'll even be as cold as you."

"Zelda. . . " Impa frowned, not ready to dismiss the topic so lightly.

Zelda, however, held up her rabbit hopefully, "How about some breakfast?"

* * *

><p>Possibly because it was Zelda's birthday, Impa did not mention the girl's emotions again as she rowed back upstream. She even allowed Zelda to swim alongside the boat for the rest of the way back to the house. Zelda was positively elated when she emerged once more. On her way up the steps to their house, however, Impa stopped her. "Hold out your arm," Impa ordered quietly.<p>

Zelda obeyed. Impa tugged the sleeve of Zelda's tunic down, exposing her shoulder. To Zelda's shock, a tiny golden triangle glimmered faintly on her skin. "What in Hyrule is that?" Zelda demanded, wide-eyed.

Impa's expression was grim. "It's as I expected," she muttered to herself.

To Zelda, she said, "Come along inside. I'll explain over breakfast."

Impa was stoic as she skinned and prepared the rabbit. Zelda set their table and squeezed fresh juice for them, antsy and impatient to hear Impa's news. But Zelda knew better than to provoke her nursemaid. Finally, the rabbit was cooked and both women were seated. Impa blessed the food, sending a special thanks to the goddesses for Zelda, and the two ate. At first, it was silent. Zelda was nearly mad with anxiety when Impa finally spoke after swallowing, "Do you remember the story of how Ganondorf overtook Hyrule and killed the royal family?"

Zelda resisted rolling her eyes, deciding that that would probably be an inappropriate response. If there was one story she knew frontwards and backwards, it was that story. She could recite it in her sleep! But Zelda controlled herself and simply gave Impa a polite nod.

"Well," Impa said, "Ganondorf desired to erase the royal bloodline so that he could create his own. His ambition was to create a new order, and therefore be recognized as the true master of the Triforce."

"What's-"

"Sh! Don't interrupt."

Zelda sulked, and Impa continued, "Ganondorf was unsuccessful in his intentions, though. A single heir of the royal family survives-the youngest daughter of the king. And it is she who is the bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom. Until she and the wielder of the Triforce of Courage are overtaken, the Triforce does not answer to one master. Because as long as she lives, the Triforce of Courage cannot be reunited to the Triforce of Power by Ganondorf.

It was also prophesied that when this girl came of age and turned seventeen, she would return to Castle Town and reclaim her rightful place as ruler of Hyrule from Ganondorf. Ganondorf knows this. He knows he made a mistake; he knows that one girl escaped and lives even today. He knows of the prophecy. And so he is expecting you, Zelda. He is expecting you to return to face him any day now. For now is your time to act upon your destiny. You are the true queen of Hyrule, Zelda."

Zelda gaped at Impa, "Whuh-I don't understand! What's the Triforce? How can I be the queen-I'm an orphan!"

"The Triforce is an ancient power, Zelda, forever sought by the righteous and the evil alike. It has the power to grant the wish of its beholder. Beings like Ganondorf, who are consumed by greed, crave it most of all. However, the Triforce can only be controlled by someone who is equally courageous, wise, and powerfully. Years ago, an ancestor of Ganondorf tried to seize it. However, because of the hatred in his heart, he was unable to possess the Triforce. It split into three portions: one for wisdom, one for power, and one for courage. Each section of the Triforce went to the person in the land who best encompassed its given trait. Your ancestor, Princess Zelda, received the Triforce of Wisdom. It has been passed down in her blood all the way to you, Zelda. Its power lives on, even now, inside of you, and because of your age, it has now awakened."

"How do you know I'm her?" Zelda demanded, "How can you be sure I'm a descendant of the princess?"

"The symbol of the Triforce glows on your shoulder," Impa reminded her calmly, "And I know that what I say is the truth. You don't know the full story of your origins, Zelda. You are an orphan because I stole you away from the castle as Ganondorf overtook it and killed your parents. I am one of the last of the ancient tribe of the Sheikah; it is our duty to protect Hyrule's royal family. Thus, I hid you for your own protection, knowing that you had a great destiny upon you."

Zelda said nothing. She stared at Impa, stunned, trying to process everything. Impa remained expressionless, patiently waiting for Zelda to respond. "If this is all true, then what am I to do about it?" she finally asked.

"It is time for you to challenge Ganondorf and reclaim your place as rightful queen, as the prophecies foretold," Impa explained, "But Ganondorf can only be slain by an ancient weapon known as the light arrows. You must retrieve these and use these to kill him. They will be waiting for you in a place known as the Temple of Time. Until you can match his power, Ganondorf seeks your life so that he can claim your piece of the Triforce. Should he be able to steal that from you, he could reunite the Triforce at last and gain ultimate power. You must not allow this to happen."

Zelda began to ask another question, but Impa raised her hand, forbidding any interruptions, "You will also need the assistance of the bearer of the Triforce of Courage. That bearer is a huntsman known as Link. He is presently in the dungeons of Hyrule Castle; you must find a way to free him."

"Well aren't you coming with me?" Zelda objected, speaking over Impa and crossing her arms in protest.

Impa frowned sternly, "Zelda, this is _your_ journey, your fate. Of course I will help, but most of these tasks are things you must do on your own. And you must be careful, Zelda! Your feelings, your love for others, will be your greatest hindrance and weakness as you try to-"

Zelda didn't have the chance to argue further. Before Impa could finish her lecture, eerie, otherworldly yowls sounded from just outside the house. "Bokoblins," Impa mouthed.

Instantly, there was a great crackling sound and the walls of Impa's house seared red. "They're burning the house!" Impa shouted. She leapt over the table, gripping Zelda's arm and wrenching her away.

Zelda flinched, her arm bleeding slightly as Impa's fingernails dug into her skin, but she didn't dare impede upon the Sheikah. Impa dragged Zelda into their shared bedroom, which contained Impa's bed and the loft that Zelda had slept in for all her life. Impa grabbed Zelda's sword, bow, and quiver of arrows, strapping them onto Zelda with lightning quick fingers. "Ganondorf has sensed the awakening of the Triforce," she muttered as she finished preparing the petrified girl, "Remember all I told you and never return to this place. Find Link."

With that, Impa pressed her fingertips against Zelda's temples. Zelda blinked, and she was on the opposite bank of Zora's River, transported there by Impa's magic. The swarm of Bokoblins was oblivious to her presence. The monsters continued to throw torches at the house; fat, black smoke was beginning to mask the dreary sky. Zelda yearned to help Impa, but she didn't want to risk ruining the future that she now knew depended upon her. So she didn't think about Impa and how worried she was for her. She didn't think about how the hope of Hyrule now rode on her back. She didn't think about how weak she was compared to an opponent as mighty as Ganondorf. She simply inhaled and dove into the river. This time, she was careful to be silent. And as she swam downstream, allowing the current to propel her, she vaguely realized she would never know what Impa had gotten her for her birthday.


End file.
